Dragonlord
Dragonlord is a member of Team Fortune Street and one of the four S-Rankers. Bio One of the S-Rankers of Team Fortune Street, along with Jessica, Patty, and Princess Peach. The most villainous of the S-Rankers, his idea of a perfect world is one plunged into total darkness, and will do anything to make that idea become reality. He will never give up, even if beaten down numerous times. He used to do everything with absolute ruthless authority, but after getting beaten down by Shannon Hawk for being "a bad boy", he got turned into a nervous wreck. In Dragonlord's mind, revenge is doing the same thing a character did to his ex-wife back to the one who did said action (like a kiss for a kiss). By June 2019, it became apparent that Dragonlord has stopped his attacks on BrantSteele, with his motivation behind those attacks revealed to be him wanting to be as crazy as Dean Ambrose and his D.A.F.F.Y. tactics. Now that Ambrose has changed his name to Jon Moxley, Dragonlord has gotten so upset that he stopped the attacks entirely, leading the way for Necrozma to take Dragonlord's role. Role in the RipRed HGSS Series Dragonlord is rather greedy when it comes to RipRed, appearing every free episode he gets. He also unintentionally got Pikipek into its reckless nature. While he was new to RipRed, he kept losing, so he had to use BrantSteele in order to win the first time. By RipRed HGSS 54, he can win without the need of BrantSteele tactics. He also learned that if he wants to stay in rotation, he must allow himself to lose to keep the five-victory limit under control. Superpowers Dragonlord's victory pose involves him using Absolute Darkness. The darkness can vary in intensity. During R.I.P. Rowlet's Innocence, Dragonlord used darkness so intense, it actually obliterated the other two teams. It is presumed by the other Team Fortune Street members that Dragonlord can keep his darkness intensity in check to prevent it from going out of control. During said victory pose, he will use the ability of flight to do that pose. At the end of Survivor Revisited: The Aftermath, Sam Jay mentions Dragonlord having Eternal Night Inducement and Sun Blocking if one can draw enough relevance from his quotes. Also during Survivor Revisited: The Aftermath, Dragonlord faked his death. Role in Turbo For Hire During any episode of Turbo For Hire, Turbo Secretii is supposed to protect the Ball of Light. However, she fails every time, whether it was because of her being beaten up or having taken an interest in something outside of the job. Dragonlord is Turbo's enemy in the series. If he steals the Ball of Light from her, she will be fired. Role in Survivor Revisited: The Aftermath Dragonlord's first appearance was of him helping Turbo defeat Piplup and Yoshi. However, at the end of Act 2, it was revealed that he is the main antagonist. He also stars in Acts 3 and 7. He did make minor appearances throughout the other acts. Role in Looney Games Bloopers Just like with Survivor Revisited: The Aftermath, Dragonlord is a major antagonist in LGB. Like several other characters in LGB, Dragonlord started to get involved when LGB was revived. In the LGB verse, Dragonlord has complete control over the BrantSteele realm, and can summon darkness storms when angry. Ever since the first random short (Dragonlord and Scotty Team Up), Dragonlord got romantically involved with Scotty to teach Sam a lesson about accepting him. During LGB Night Shift 4, Dragonlord and Scotty got married, but Scotty didn't confess his love until Microsoft Sam Lives!, several days after the marriage ceremony. Turbo once tried to seal Dragonlord away into the digital world, but Sam freed him within a matter of days. Dragonlord also graduated from LGB as a reward for taking down Black Spy and White Spy, but the graduation was temporary (Dragonlord's high popularity causes him to make the decision to reverse the effects of graduation.). Dragonlord was responsible for causing Turbo's death and lots of injuries, but he doesn't care because his status as "BrantSteele Champion" does not allow him to be punished for his actions (Chris and his assistants think the BrantSteele Champion deserves his or her or its respect). Images Dragonlord (BT Productions).png|Concept Art Almost D.A.F.F.Y..png|Dragonlord stops D.A.F.F.Y. from occurring. Snuggling Rowlet.png|Dragonlord snuggles Rowlet. Scotty is Not Aware of Halloween.png|Scotty Raven Jay lets Dragonlord into a shelter run, thinking he is Turbo Secretii. Scotty's Last Moments.png|Scotty Raven Jay completely forgets about Dragonlord being still alive, and dies of an infection as Dragonlord activates his Absolute Darkness powers. Sam and Scotty Finally Had a Baby.png|Dragonlord spots Sam Jay, and orders Dunstan Secretii to start the countdown to George Raven attacking Sam. Dragonlord ultimately fails in this task. Lily Disapproves of DL x Princessa.png|Dragonlord is snuggling Princessa, but Lily Secretii wants them dead. Blaine Watched Former Rivals Marrying.png|Dragonlord marries his friendly rival Mario (off-screen). Cuddling with Dragonlord.png|Dragonlord is involved in a three-way cuddle along with Kinny and Birdietalk Productions. Dragonlord Defeats Evil Sam.png|Dragonlord introduces his Oceanic Operetta hit-list for the first time, and demonstrates the move on Sam E. Jay. Dragonlord in My Shelter.png|Dragonlord decides to sleep inside Birdietalk Productions's shelter. S-Rankers End 2016.png|Dragonlord kills Jessica to end 2016. Patty Missed Her Target.png|Patty tries to kill Dragonlord, but misses and kills Lily Secretii instead. Dirt's Return Ruined.png|Dirt Secretii finally returns to Birdietalk Productions, but her return was ruined by Dragonlord boasting about his victory from RipRed HGSS 54. Dirt Taunts Dragonlord.png|Dragonlord attempts to shoo off Dirt Secretii while still injured from RipRed HGSS 56. Dragonlord's Revenge.png|Dragonlord gets revenge for RipRed HGSS 56 by last killing Pikipek. Dirt Secretii gives him a thumbs down. DDT vs. D Ad.png|One of the four main characters in the story arc.|link=The Blade Quills, Some Sand, The Ball of Light, and a Dragonlord What Did Mario Miss.png|Dragonlord strangely kills Cameron instead of everyone else involved. Awesome Three-Way Cuddle.png|Involved in a three-way cuddle along with Birdietalk Productions and Guy the White. Yoshi's Thoughts About Dragonlord.png|Dragonlord treats surviving a three teams of two event as a big deal. Bowser Junior Was Wrong.png|Birdietalk Productions was dared (by Bowser Junior) to kiss him. Dragonqueen.png|When Dragonlord gets genderbent, he turns into Dragonqueen. Fortune Street Pokemon Trouble.png|One of the three characters on the title card of the story arc.|link=Fortune Street: Pokemon Trouble First Win of 2017.png|Dragonlord wins a Hunger Games simulator round after two months of failure. College What-If (1).png|Dragonlord in college after the events of Fortune Street: Pokemon Trouble. Nighttime Awesomeness.png|Dragonlord has sex with Birdietalk Productions. Challenge Plan C Winners.png|Dragonlord reclaims the BrantSteele Champion's crown. Turbo's Shocker.png|One look at Dragonlord's new outfit gave Turbo a mini heart attack. Patty Quits.png|Patty quits BrantSteele and takes Dragonlord with her. Saved by Chris McLean.png|Chris McLean saves Dragonlord. Fulfilled Destiny.png|Dragonlord has fulfilled his destiny and won't need his original outfit anymore. The Prince of Darkness.png|Dragonlord comes back to BrantSteele as "The Prince of Darkness". Post-Easter Beat-Up.png|For being "a bad boy" during Easter, Dragonlord got beaten up by Shannon. Super Blooper Sunshine Ending.png|Dragonlord's darkness powers blew away seven other characters and knocked out Internet connections. Measurement Error Detected.png|Sam finds out that Scarpher made an error in calculating Dragonlord's height. Princess of Darkness.png|Dragonlord's alias as "The Prince of Darkness" gets genderbent. Anna-Dragonlord Fusion.png|Anna fuses with Dragonlord to create Annonlord. The Disguise Plan.png|Dartrix's plan for Dartrix Came Back?! Again?! involves disguising Dragonlord as a lady. DDT vs. D Rematch Ending.png|Turbo finally gets payback against Dragonlord by hacking him into the digital world. LGB 28 Aftermath.png|Dragonlord escapes the digital world (thanks to Sam) and is causing chaos all over again. LGB 29 Aftermath.png|Dragonlord unleashes his darkness storm ability and critically injures fifteen other characters. Scotty's Memorable Cuddle.png|This cuddle demonstrates that Dragonlord can be a gentle giant when he needs to. Seven Kills in One Round.png|Dragonlord goes psycho and kills seven other characters. He then taunts Turbo while she was having her vision. Dragonlord x Scotty Official.png|Dragonlord shares the big damn kiss with Scotty after the later confesses his love. Busted.png|Dragonlord's heavy lovemaking session gets busted by Dirt Secretii. LGB Night Shift 7.png|Dragonlord and BT Productions had a baby. Turbo Gets Married.png|Dragonlord and Turbo got married. Trivia Dragonlord can arguably be called the most developed member of Team Fortune Street. Dragonlord is the second ever BrantSteele Champion, after Sam. While being designed into Team Fortune Street territory, Birdietalk Productions's likability of Dragonlord has caused him to become a character who gets his way most of the time, despite being villainous. Despite competing in the RipRed HGSS Series during several episodes, he won for the first time in RipRed HGSS 29. Dragonlord is the third character to have three RipRed HGSS victories. The first two were Torracat and Wario. Dragonlord can get mocked by other characters because his most common way to die according to Chris McLean is "ending up on the wrong end of a forced to kill scenario". As the BrantSteele Champion, Dragonlord's reign only lasted from September 29, 2016, to March 8, 2017, when it was foiled by the release of a Challenge simulator. However, on April 12, 2017, Dragonlord reclaimed his title after the events of Challenge Plan C. By killing Turbo during Looney Games Bloopers, Dragonlord is the first character to be confirmed a murderer in LGB. At 46'01", Dragonlord is the tallest character in BT Productions. See also Category:Fortune Street Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Humans Category:Superpowered Characters Category:Negative Characters Category:RipRed HGSS Winners Category:Shelter Survivors